Printing devices, like printers, use various technologies to output colorant, such as toner or ink, onto media like paper. Electrophotography is a printing technique first employed by laser printers, in which toner is applied to a drum in accordance with an electrostatic image that has been formed on the drum, and then subsequently transferred to a medium. More recently, electrophotography has been leveraged for use with liquid ink, in a process referred to as liquid electrophotography (LEP). LEP technology can equal or exceed the print quality of conventional offset lithographic and flexographic printing processes.